


Derrière la porte

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De toutes les créatures qui auraient pu surgir pour mettre le foutoir dans sa vie juste quand les choses allaient enfin bien, pourquoi un monstre-araignée?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrière la porte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Petit cadeau de Noël pour ma chère Camille, même si l'histoire n'est pas de saison. :)

Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait dit que les études universitaires, c’est dur? Stiles se masse le front dans l’ascenseur, essayant de faire disparaître le début de mal de tête qu’il sent déjà poindre. Il est tard, plus tard que l’heure à laquelle il rentre d’habitude, et son portable n’a plus de batterie, aussi espère-t-il que Derek ne se soit pas trop inquiété.

Derek. Stiles a toujours de la peine à y croire. Quelques mois plus tôt, Stiles paniquait parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à trouver un logement à un prix abordable sur New York alors que le début du semestre approchait à grands pas. C’est Lydia qui lui avait rappelé que Derek vivait à New York maintenant, et à la grande surprise de Stiles, le loup-garou avait accepté de lui louer une chambre.

Encore plus surprenant, leur cohabitation n’avait pas été un cauchemar, bien au contraire. Les deux années passées sans se voir les avaient changés tous les deux. Oh, ils se disputaient pour des bêtises parfois, mais jamais sérieusement. Le fait que Stiles avait vu assez de monstres pour ne plus du tout avoir peur de Derek avait probablement aidé, ainsi que l’absence de danger planant au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

Et puis, la semaine dernière… Stiles se sent rougir bêtement rien que d’y repenser. Ils étaient en train de se disputer au sujet de la lessive, Stiles avait balancé une blague stupide et Derek l’avait plaqué contre le mur, comme au bon vieux temps. Sauf qu’à force de courir avec les loups (et autres coyotes, kitsunes, banshies et compagnie), Stiles n’était plus le même adolescent sans défense. 

Avec agilité, il avait glissé une jambe entre celles de Derek et, le prenant par surprise, était parvenu à le déséquilibrer. Au final, il s’était retrouvé à moitié affalé sur un Derek abasourdi. Derek l’avait alors regardé avec des yeux de braise, et Stiles serait bien incapable de dire qui des deux avait embrassé l’autre, tout ce qu’il sait c’est que c’était le meilleur baiser qu’il ait jamais eu, un baiser qui les avait laissé tous deux pantelants et plus qu’un peu intéressés.

Et maintenant, Stiles sort avec Derek Hale. Ils sont même allés au cinéma ensemble, et tout. Derek semble déterminé à avoir une relation normale, sans tous le drame de la vie à Beacon Hills, et Stiles est totalement partant.

Stiles se rend bien compte qu’il arbore un sourire niais quand il sort de l’ascenseur et se dirige vers leur appartement. Le sourire disparaît aussitôt qu’il ouvre la porte. Le hall d’entrée est dans un état monstrueux. La lampe au plafond clignote faiblement, la porte du placard à manteaux pend de travers, retenue par un seul joint, le miroir au mur est brisé, et surtout le sol et les murs sont couverts d’une sorte de toile d'araignée poussiéreuse.

Stiles grince des dents. De toutes les créatures qui auraient pu surgir pour mettre le foutoir dans sa vie juste quand les choses allaient enfin bien, pourquoi un monstre-araignée (probablement une araignée géante)? Pourquoi? 

Il glisse ses doigts dans le mousqueton en fer qui lui sert de porte-clefs et avance lentement, précautionneusement, en direction de la cuisine, d'où il peut voir de la lumière. Il sursaute quand la porte s’ouvre d’un coup sur Derek, qui le regarde surpris, les narines dilatées d’une manière que Stiles a appris à repérer au fil du temps passé avec Scott. Derek regarde Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, l’air un peu inquiet.

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?” demande-t-il, et Stiles le fixe en silence un instant, bouche bée.

“Tu as vu notre hall d’entrée?” finit-il par s’exclamer.

“Tu n’aimes pas?” répond Derek d’un air confus. “Moi je trouvais la déco bien réussie.”

“La dé...oh,” s’interrompt Stiles lorsque ses yeux tombent sur l’immense saladier rempli de friandises sur la table de la cuisine. “C’est déjà Halloween?”

Comment a-t-il pu ne pas se rendre compte que c’est déjà sa fête préférée? Les études, c’est vraiment l’enfer. Derek le regarde d’un air surpris, puis éclate de rire. Si Stiles n’était pas aussi embarrassé, il pourrait apprécier à sa juste valeur la qualité de ce rare évènement. A la place, il se contente de se mordiller la lèvre.

“On est le trente,” le taquine Derek, “mais vu que je travaille demain et que tu as cours, j’ai préféré tout préparer aujourd’hui. Les gamins du troisième étages seraient déçus si cette année je ne terrorisais pas leur copains.”

“Tu as fait tout ça pour faire peur à des enfants?” demande Stiles. “Tu n’as pas honte?”

“Rarement,” répond Derek en s’approchant de Stiles pour lui planter un bisou sur le nez.

“C’était quoi cette imitation pathétique d’un baiser?” se plaint Stiles.

Pour toute réponse, Derek se contente de lui sourire avec un air de défi. Stiles décide donc de prendre les choses en main. Il attrape Derek par le col de son pull et le tire vers lui. Derek est toujours en train de sourire lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrent.


End file.
